EVERYWHERE
by longlostnite
Summary: Work hard, play hard.


**Everywhere - last bit of HVS for a while, thanks everyone for reading, I always appreciate that and the comments.**

**FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!**

The door to the building swung open and Greg looked up to the sound of Mr. Fitzroy laughing and Ms. Nelson saying, "That's not funny, Henry. Just because you're this creature of the night who isn't afraid of the ugly things, doesn't mean I have to like them. They're creepy, they're hairy and they have entirely too many legs. _And _it was crawling on_ me_. Unacceptable."

"I'm sorry, my love. It's just that seeing the fearless Vicki Nelson running from, and screaming like a girl at, the sight of an arachnid was so surprising, I couldn't stop myself."

Her tone took on a bit of a threatening lilt, "I don't know if you've noticed, Henry, but I _am _a girl."

He grabbed her hand and brought the palm up to his mouth, "Oh, I've more than noticed. I've _appreciated_ it." He didn't say anything as he watched her blush.

He looked at Greg and said, "Good evening, we're in for the night, Greg."

"Very good, Mr. Fitzroy." He watched as the pair headed to the elevator, shaking his head. They were an odd pair, but they fit, in that odd way. As the doors to the elevator closed, he heard Mr. Fitzroy's laugh stopped short and figured the 'oof' he heard was probably Ms. Nelson elbowing him in his solar plexus. Like he said, odd.

"I got rid of it for you, didn't I?" Henry said after the doors closed. "I would never let anything hurt one of mine," he moved up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and moving his lips to her neck. "Anything that threatens you, even if it's just a spider, will incur my wrath. I can't have anyone or anything touching this skin," he nuzzled the skin behind her ear, "in a less than pleasurable way." His tongue darted out, licking behind her ear, and he smelled a change in her scent, knew she had just had a sudden gush of wetness between her legs.

"I know you're wet," he whispered in her ear, teeth nipping.

"You know, that is _so_ not fair, that you always know, and I never know! From now on, no smelling of me is allowed."

"It's not really something I can stop, Vicki. It just is. It's a part of what I am. It's not like I'm a tv set, and can turn myself off and on."

"I didn't know you _had_ an OFF switch. From everything I've ever seen, you're on all the time."

"That's not true. I'm unconscious during the day." He turned her around and moved her backwards towards the elevator door. "And, as it's already 2 o'clock in the morning, I'd rather not waste any more time." He continued nuzzling her neck, licking her ear lobe and using his hands to hold her up as his mouth made her weak. "Whenever I'm with you, it's all I can do not grab you, throw you down on the ground," he licked up the side of her neck, "and tongue every inch of your body. I don't want to force you, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to touch you," he placed his chin on hers, "everywhere I see the heat of your skin. And I see the heat," he parted her lips with his tongue before pulling back, "everywhere I look."

He saw her swallow, heard it and smiled to himself. He could hear the elevator slowing down, and wrapped his arms firmly around her as the door opened so she wouldn't fall out. He spoke into her mouth, "We're home, Vicki."

"Okay." Her eyes stayed closed and her arms were already wrapped around his neck, so he just picked her up, keeping her lips on his, playing with her tongue as he opened the door. Kicking it closed with the heel of his boot, he moved straight to the chest that sat in foyer, sitting her down on it. He tugged off her jacket, then hooked his finger inside her shirt and tugged. Buttons went flying, and when Vicki looked down, a frown starting to crease her brow, his mouth landed on hers as he said, "I'll buy your fifty more just like it, but I need to see you."

With that, his eyes turned dark chocolate, and fangs leaned over and she heard the lace tear, heard the shirt being pulled off her body as his fangs scratched, tongue following the path. Vicki's head fell back, her hands supporting her and she closed her eyes, letting senses take over, shutting down her mind. Henry's blunt teeth captured her nipple, biting until it didn't quite hurt, then running his cool tongue over it. She moaned, and he smiled.

Henry bent down, pulling off her shoes, then her socks. Her feet were cold, and he warmed them, massaging the instep until he heard Vicki really moan. He crawled back up her, between the legs she was trying to keep closed and she heard the snap of the jeans pop open, heard the sound of the zipper moving down.

She felt him lifting her ass up off the table with one hand, while his other one pulled them off her body. He inhaled the musk of her as it was released into the air, and she heard him purring as he sat her back down. She felt his hot breath over her mouth, heard the words, "Open your legs for me, Vicki. I told you, I need to tongue you. Don't tell me no." His fingers were on her knees, thumbs moving back and forth, then reaching underneath.

She couldn't tell him no. She couldn't tell him anything, her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. Instead, she just opened herself to him, and swallowed. The purring she heard got louder, then started to fade as he moved lower, licking her nipples, tongue licking, mouth sucking in pieces of her skin and he went.

When he reached her panties, his fingers moved them aside as his nose inhaled the scent of her want for him. She heard fabric tear and gasped, but didn't move. She braced for the impact of his tongue on her and was surprised when it didn't come right away. Instead she felt his nose in her hair, felt it move as he breathed in and out, nuzzling her, teeth scraping. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore and was about to scream his name, she felt his fangs doing things to her clit that made her whisper "Guh."

She felt his tongue dipping into her, drinking, sucking on her lower lips, while the fangs continued to scrape against her own hardness. Vicki shuddered, and knew she was about to come. Henry stopped, withdrew and said, "How many times do you want to come tonight, Vicki?" A quick lick up the middle made her shiver. "Three times?" Another lick. "Four?" A third lick and she shuddered as every nerve in her body exploded. He held her down and licked her as her juices flowed freely and he licked them up, drawing them into himself. The more he licked the more she came until she couldn't move, until she could barely breathe. Until she passed out.

She was out mere seconds but that was all the time he needed. When she became aware again, she was on his bed, on her side, naked and open to his eyes. When she turned her head, she saw him, his front to her back, staring at her, fingers tracing the faint blue lines that ran underneath her skin. The shiver that ran down her side where his fingers were raised goose bumps and she felt her growing wetter. Again.

His fingers moved down her hip, between her legs and entered her from behind while his mouth sucked on her shoulder. All four fingers entered, then he moved his thumb while leaving the rest to rub pieces of her skin. His thumb moved to her rear and started to rub there as well, stretching, and before she could even think, she came again, body jerking while he slid one leg between her thighs. He still held her down, not forcing, just persuading.

Vicki reached behind her, looking for his cock, wanting it inside her. She wasn't sure she could stand another nerve shattering orgasm, but she was willing to take the chance, and smiled. Henry saw the smile and moved to whisper into her neck, "You're so wet for me Vicki. Do you want me in you? Moving in and out? Making you even wetter as our come mixes together? I'll fill you up with me, over and over again. All you have to do is give the word." His teeth bit down.

She refused to say anything, just grabbed his cock at the base and pulled him to her. She could hear him laughing into her hair and growled, "Let's call it a draw," she gasped. "You want to fuck me and I want you to."

He slid easily into her, then at the last second, pushed hard and she swallowed. Withdrawing three quarters of the way, he pushed back in roughly, and while he did that, his hands moved around her, one hand moving her head to expose her neck, the other to squeeze her nipple almost, but not quite to the point of pain. He heard her whisper, "Feed."

His teeth sank into one of the veins that glowed as his cock sank into her cunt until there was nothing between them. Slowly at first, then faster until she screamed his name and came again. He kept up the pace and as he pinched her clit with the hand that had been on her breast, she came one last time. He pulled her fingers to his cock, as he withdrew, soaking them with both their come. He whispered in her ear, "You make me come more than anyone else ever has." Before she could ask, he answered, "Even Christina." As he dragged his fingers all over her body, spreading their orgasm all over her, his tongue began to follow his fingers.

"You see," he said. "Everywhere."


End file.
